


Winging It 4

by Enchanted_Jae



Series: Winging It [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: Draco learns a surprising truth about his past, which gives him hope for the future.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Winging It [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848949
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Winging It 4

"Draco, may I enter?"

Draco put one final item in his pack before he peered around the low, stone partition that separated the sleeping chamber from the main cavern. "Mum!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Of course, please come in."

Narcissa ascended the final two steps into Draco's cavern and greeted him with a smile and a hug. "I was hoping to catch you before you left for the mainland," she said.

"Won't you have a seat?" Draco invited, gesturing to the table and benches. His mother nodded and took a seat. Draco sat across from her and asked Dobby to bring them some mead. 

Once they'd been served, Narcissa got to the point. She pulled some coins from the pouch on her belt and slid them across the table to Draco. "Your father is on patrol, but he wanted me to give you some Muggle money for your trip to the mainland," she said. "Buy something for yourself; you deserve it. We're both so proud of you."

Draco glanced at the money, then back to his mother's face. "Mum, you needn't speak for Father," he said. "I am aware that I've been a disappointment to him ever since I failed to bond with a drake."

Narcissa looked surprised for a moment before lowering her eyes. "I won't lie to you, Draco," she began. "Your father was keenly disappointed when you did not bond with a drake, but not for any reason you might imagine. And, just to be clear, he wasn't disappointed with you so much as the situation."

Draco's brows drew together. "I don't understand."

Narcissa sighed and fidgeted with her tunic. "This is not something I should be discussing with you."

Now she had Draco's curiosity piqued. "What is so alarming that you can't discuss it with me?"

"It involves a prophecy."

Draco sucked in a breath. Hogsmeade was known for producing Seers, typically one or two each generation. For the most part, prophecies were not revealed to the person or persons they concerned, but rather to a close family member. "Is it...am I in danger?"

His mother smiled at him. "No, not at all," she replied. Narcissa drummed her fingers on the table, then seemed to come to a decision. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you what Sybil predicted for you. However, I trust that you will not share this information," she added sharply. "You must know that it was not meant for your ears."

Draco nodded, too astonished to speak.

Narcissa fidgeted for another moment for saying, "When you were yet a boy, barely able to walk, Sybil told us she had foreseen that you and your dragon would bring great change to Hogsmeade. Of course, your father was ecstatic. He envisioned you in a leadership role in the village. Surely, you can forgive him for being understandably disappointed when you did not bond with a drake? Lucius had such high hopes for you, and it was difficult to let go of them when you were deemed too old to bond with a dragon."

Draco felt as if his entire world had shifted. "But then I bonded with Salzaria," he whispered.

Narcissa smiled at him. "And you and your dragon brought great changes to Hogsmeade," she said. 

"Yes, but, Father was furious when I bonded with Salzaria," Draco reminded her.

"He was shocked," said Narcissa. "We all were. Your father calmed down eventually, and now that you have been selected to parlay with the Muggles, he is excited about the prophecy all over again."

"So you think it's a good thing to foster mainland children?" asked Draco.

"I do," she confirmed. "It will certainly bring about some changes, won't it?"

Draco found himself smiling back at his mother. That tight knot of unhappiness he'd been carrying for years had finally eased inside of him. Draco only wished he'd known sooner why his father had been so disappointed in him. 

"Goodness, I must be off," said Narcissa. She drained the last of her mead and stood. "You need to meet up with Molly and Hermione to make the voyage across the channel to the mainland."

Draco stood as well and scooped up the coins. "Thank you, Mum," he said. "For everything."

~*~

Draco helped first Molly and then Hermione into Seamus and Dean's boat. Once the women were seated, he carefully clambered over the side of the boat himself and sat on one of the wooden benches. Seamus stood at the prow of the boat, oars at the ready. Dean pushed the boat out into deeper water before leaping nimbly aboard and taking up his seat at the stern. Together, Seamus and Dean began to row, propelling the boat away from shore. 

Draco looked back and waved at the villagers who'd come to see them off. Once they were far enough into the channel, Dean and Seamus expertly unfurled the sail. The breeze caught it, and the boat began to skim over the water. 

Dean clapped Draco on the shoulder. "Did you take some anti-nausea potion, mate?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes," Draco replied, "but this is fantastic!" He was enthralled by the boat's rapid progress through the water, and he had to resist the urge to whoop aloud in glee. This was almost as much fun as gliding through the air on Salzaria's back. Draco turned away from Dean and caught Molly grinning at him from her seat near the front of the boat, and he smiled back. Soon, he would step foot on the mainland for the first time, where he would be reunited with Salzaria and Harry. Draco was excited about this adventure. It promised to bring forth great changes.


End file.
